Aquela Velha História
by aninhalns
Summary: Nico, com seu jeito sinistro e fechado, pensou que nunca se abalaria por nada.   Mas ele parte em uma missão, e as coisas podem, sim, mudar em poucos dias.   Será que temos um novo Cabeça de Alga?
1. Parte I

**Notas:** Bem, essa é uma short-fic que eu já tinha postado em outro site, mas como acabei de fazer uma conta aqui vou postar também ^^! A primeira parte é narrada pelo Percy, mas vai alternar, ok?

;*

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I<strong>

O treino de arco-e-flecha com os garotos de Apolo _não_ estava mais divertido, eu _não_ estava melhor nisso e Annabeth _ainda _estava pegando no meu pé. É, tinha tudo voltado ao normal.

- Hey! Boa, Percy! Essa foi quase... perto! - me incentivou Kayla, quando atirei outra flecha que acertou o ponto mais distante do alvo. Levantei uma sobrancelha, e ela brincou: - Ah, sabe... Você só precisa treinar mais. Vai estar atirando como Apolo quando Cronos for bonzinho... - tivemos que rir com essa.

Kayla era uma ótima pessoa. Os cabelos no mesmo tom de areia que os do pai, os marotos olhos azuis e o sorriso travesso a faziam parecer uma adolescente de seriado, do tipo que sai escondida dos pais e está sempre arrumando encrenca. Tecnicamente, era verdade. Por ser a única garota do chalé 7, era alvo de piadinhas idiotas, mas sempre levava numa boa. O único problema é que ela se vingava, e para isso contava com os gêmeos de Hermes, Travis e Connor Stoll, que eram os arruaceiros oficiais do Acampamento. Era normal ver o chalé de Afrodite em pânico por seus espelhos sabotados, ou os garotos de Ares espumando de raiva quando viam suas espadas e lanças cobertas por marshmallows e geléia de morango. Apesar dos pesares, Kayla era uma garota legal. Extrovertida, vingativa e um pouquinho exagerada, mas legal.

- Te achei, idiota. Onde se enfiou a manhã toda? Eu assumo daqui, Kayla. - falou Annabeth, com seu mal-humor matinal depois de minhas últimas aventuras com Ártemis. É, conheçam minha delicada e amável quase-namorada - Mais uma de suas vítimas, Cabeça de Alga?

- Eu escolhi _você_, não foi? - a abracei por trás, enquanto a passava o arco. Ela se esquivou, e eu resolvi deixar pra lá. - Dormiu bem, Sabidinha? - ok, eu sei que isso de "namorado carinhoso e apaixonado" não combina nem um pouco comigo, mas veja bem... Eu sei do que eu não posso abrir mão, e Annabeth é uma das primeiras da lista. Nunca fui bom em demonstrações de afeto, mas eu estava realmente me esforçando para reconquistar essa cabeça dura.

- Sim. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Nem um "sim, amor"? - tentei. Ela riu friamente, de puro desdenho.

- Você sabe que não está com essa bola toda. - depois dessa eu fiquei calado; não podia argumentar. Só fiquei parado olhando, sem encostar, enquanto Annabeth acertava uma flecha atrás da outra no centro do alvo. Pensei em puxar papo sobre os projetos do leptop de Dédalo - era o único assunto que ela rendia ultimamente -, mas algo nos interrompeu. Alguém, no caso, e em uma péssima hora.

- Olá! Percy, Annabeth, tudo bem? - falou uma Rachel animada, como sempre.

- Ah... É, sim, Rachel. - respondi sem jeito, depois de Annabeth ter bufado pesadamente. Agora, ela não tentava sequer disfarçar que odiava nosso Oráculo, aposto que por ciúmes. Então por mais que Rachel seja minha amiga, essa foi uma ótima oportunidade perdida de ficar quieta na Casa Grande.

- Só vim avisar que Nico chegou da missão, aquela de buscar um meio-sangue. Ele pediu para vocês mostrarem a ela o Acampamento. - disse com um sorrisinho divertido no rosto, sem se abalar nem um pouco com a reação desagradável de Annabeth. Sorriu para mim, uma despedida, e saiu correndo para Deus sabe onde.

Annabeth finalmente se dirigiu diretamente à mim, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Mostrar para _ela_? - também fiquei confuso.

A profecia, palavras de Rachel-Oráculo, dizia "Sozinho partirás, em busca do meio-sangue em perigo." Seria bom se Apolo ajudasse na diferenciação de gêneros... Mas acho que isso não foi o mais estranho. Nico não _se relacionava_ exatamente com outras pessoas, e aquele sorrisinho de Rachel... Deixei pra lá. Já tinha uma loira difícil para conquistar, não ia me preocupar com os problemas daquele baixinho.

Lá fomos eu e Annabeth - ao menos isso ela podia fazer comigo - atrás de Nico na Casa Grande. Quando o vimos, ele estava com uma cara entediada, assentado nos degraus da varanda com uma garota do seu lado, olhando obstinada para o chão. Me perguntei se ela era filha de Hades, quando vi uma multidão de cachos espessos e tão escuros quanto o cabelo de Nico contornarem seu rosto até abaixo das costas, e sua pele alguns tons mais morena do que a do garoto. Mudei de ideia quando ela levantou a cabeça, e pude ver seus olhos azuis elétricos combinados ao brilho raivoso de seu rosto. Sei o que me assustou mais. Por um segundo, vi o rosto de Thalia.

Ao que parece Annabeth pensou o mesmo, porque ofegou baixo e arregalou os olhos. Tudo bem que os deuses haviam suspendido o juramento de não ter mais filhos, mas ainda assim nenhum filho dos Três Grandes aparecera no Acampamento depois de Nico; aquilo me deixou curioso. Annabeth ia dizer alguma coisa mas eu a impedi, nos empurrando para fora de vista deles. Antes que ela pudesse me interrogar a garota falou:

- Eu tenho que ficar aqui? - ela tinha um baixo tom petulante na voz, o que me deixou mais curioso ainda. Havia boatos de que ela era a única indeterminada com treze anos desde o último juramento dos deuses, era estranho ninguém suspeitar de quem seria seu pai ou mãe divino. Embora ela tivesse os olhos de Thalia e o jeito meio estressado, ela não parecia capaz de simplesmente te acertar com um raio. Ela parecia capaz de te _torturar_ com um, e então te mandar para o Tártaro sem nenhuma piedade.

Nico suspirou.

- Quíron me disse para te mostrar ao Senhor D. - respondeu simplesmente. Annabeth apontou para eles e fez menção de ir até lá; fiz um sinal de "espera aí" e me voltei para escutar. A garota morena bufou e riu desdenhosamente.

- Onde ele tá? Vai surgir do nada? - Nico olhou para o braço.

- Já é quase meio-dia, ele vai acordar daqui a pouco. A garota bufou.

- A gente está só esperando ele acordar? - Nico ficou... esquisito. Não pergunte por quê. - E esse "Senhor D" é o quê, de tão interessante assim? Vidente? - ela o encarou.

- Ele é um deus. - Nico encarou de volta, e ela enrijeceu.

- Você não tá falando sério, tá? - perguntou.

- Não! Estou inventando e zoando com a sua cara porque é legal te irritar... - Nico ironizou, com seu usual sarcasmo negro. Annabeth me cutucou freneticamente; ignorei e impedi que ela saísse de trás da parede, o que seria bem ruim. Eu não queria perder essa briga.

- Ah! cala a boca, ok? Agora você tá realmente me irritando. - a garota levantou a voz, os punhos cerrados.

- O incrível é que você me irritou durante a viajem toda. Sabe, eu tenho é que voltar para a casa do meu pai! Antes voltar a ser um buquê do que...- Nico respondeu, mas foi interrompido pela garota.

- Cala a boca! - ela parecia indignada. Agora estava ficando bom mesmo, até Annabeth parou de me encher para observar. Nico a fitou, com uma cara exageradamente maligna. - Você quebra o meu celular de propósito, perde a minha mochila _com tudo dentro_, me leva pra um deserto no meio do nada onde o seu pai quase me mata, me faz perder um... Argh! Você me arrasta da minha vida pra esse Acampamento de criaturas gregas e _eu_ te irritei a viajem inteira, _Nico_?- ela contorceu o nome do garoto.

- Ah, você vai começar a contar, _Anna_? - ele devolveu no mesmo tom, ambas as vozes elevadas. - Ok. Eu estava ótimo aqui, saio só pra buscar você do outro lado do país e trazer em segurança. Aí você vai para os lugares errados, nos mete em problemas, quase vira foragida da polícia e agora fica gritando comigo. Quer saber de uma coisa? Se quiser esperar a droga do cara acordar, ficar aqui e se manter viva, ótimo. Se não quiser, a vida é sua e você faz dela o que quiser!

- Quer saber? Você não me quer aqui, eu também não estou afim de ficar... Tchau.

- Ah, você vai embora? - Nico a encarou, incrédulo. A garota morena, Anna, bufou.

- É, aham. Seu estúpido, como diabos você quer que eu vá daqui até San Diego, já que você sumiu com todas as minhas coisas? Pelo que eu vi, é um caminho sem volta. Mas e se eu fosse voltar, por que se preocupa tanto? Como você mesmo disse, a vida é minha, o problema é meu. - se virou e saiu andando por caminho esquisito entre a floresta, como se o objetivo fosse exatamente se perder. Annabeth ia sair atrás dela, mas parou e viu a situação de Nico.

Ele mesmo parecia extremamente perturbado, encarava a floresta como se não acreditasse que essa cena tivesse realmente acontecido. Depois abaixou a cabeça, e fez uma cara engraçada. Algo como "eu sei que estava errado, mas ela também provocou". No fim das contas, ele parecia sinceramente arrependido. Se assentou novamente na varanda, as mãos cruzadas na boca e os cotovelos apoiados na perna. Achei que já era hora de aparecermos - entenda isso por "Annabeth me puxou violentamente" -, e tentei alguma coisa como:

- Ahn... Você voltou, então? - estúpido, não?

Nico olhou pra mim e bufou; se virou e andou para a floresta, uma árvore, em especial. Annabeth ficou confusa, mas eu sabia que ele iria viajar pelas sombras.

- Hey, Nico, espere! O que... Por que vocês estavam brigando? - ela perguntou. Ele se virou, e não parecia exatamente feliz.

- Ela só é estressada demais. _Só isso._ - falou, parecendo frustrado.

- E te acha chato? - tentei. Ele deixou a cabeça pender para o lado.

- Não chato. _Irritante_, como ela diz. - ele voltou a andar para a floresta.

- Acho que não há motivo para se preocupar... - Annabeth me surpreendeu, falando com um sorriso na voz. - Você se lembra de quando chegou aqui, não é? Isso é pura paixão. Logo, logo, teremos um novo Cabeça de Alga...

Nossas risadas pararam no momento em que uma rachadura razoavelmente grande tomou vida desde onde Nico estava até nossos pés, e nos derrubou no chão.

"_Eu ouvi isso, seu idiota.",_ pensei ter ouvido as sombras sussurrarem.

Só queria saber o final dessa história...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Estou postando os próximos capítulos agora; leiam, é rapidinho! ;*


	2. Parte II

Notas: Olá =)

Esse capítulo é narrado pelo Nico, e eu gostei especialmente de escrever ele...

Apreciem sem moderação! =D

Parte II

Agora me explica... _Quando_ eu ia imaginar que isso tudo ia acontecer?

Ok, me deixe voltar um pouco.

Rachel chegou da tal Academia para moças e me disse uma profecia. O que me vem na cabeça? Ah, minha vez de salvar o mundo! Vou matar um deus do mal! Vou... sei lá, engolir um búfalo ou qualquer coisa! Aí me aparece uma missão de busca. Meu primeiro argumento foi:

- Isso não é trabalho dos sátiros? - nota mental de não gritar mais no Acampamento.

Mas Quíron veio com aquele papo calmo e disse que poderia ser um meio-sangue importante, poderoso, e blá blá blá. Resultado: Nico Di Angelo foi parar sozinho, com fome e sem dinheiro no meio da Califórnia. E nada de alguém me dizer o nome de quem eu estava procurando, ou onde eu devia procurar, nem que eu iria "entender tudo na hora certa".

Foi tipo... Tchau, você tem uma missão. Te vejo depois.

Enfim... fui parar em San Diego através de uma Mensagem de Íris enviada por Atena do Mundo Inferior (?), em um bairro muito estranho. Aí eu tive um dos meus _insights_ sinistros de quando alguém está morrendo, e fui correndo até a origem do zumbido nos meus ouvidos.

Vi uma garota encolhida em baixo de uma árvore, prestes a ser devorada pela Quimera e/ou envenenada e engosmada pela Equidna. Acho que ela me viu, e desmaiou antes da "hora H". Pelos meus cáuculos, a última cena que ela viu fazia parecer que eu ia matar a Quimera enfiando a espada no pescoço dela, mas lógico que não. Eu posso até ser corajoso, mas não sou burro. Esse é o tipo de coisa que Percy faria.

O mandei direto pro Tártaro, e poupei minhas energias pra lutar com a mãe do bicho. Envoquei alguns esqueletos do Submundo, e demos conta da Equidna. Depois disso eu também não estava nos melhores estados, mas dei um jeito de me arrastar e levar a garota pra algum lugar "seguro".

Acabamos num depósito velho - e mofado, tenho que acrescentar -, e a garota dormiu por um dia inteiro. Admito que eu devia ter percebido um pouco antes que ela estava _desmaiada_, e não dormindo... Ela tinha sido envenenada pela gosmenta do bairro sinistro, mas depois de um pouco de drama, néctar e ambrosia ficou tudo bem.

Tudo menos o tornozelo, que ela tinha quebrado quando bateu na árvore.

Eu fiquei um bom tempo tentando descobrir como alguém quebra o tornozelo _**numa árvore**_, mas decidi que era mais útil fazer aquilo ficar bom de algum jeito, porque não estava com disposição nenhuma pra carregar alguém até o outro lado do país. Fiquei bem estressado quando descobri que na minha mochila tinha até uma faixa e nem um mísero dólar, e surpreso quando a garota - descobri que se chamava Anna - disse que já estava melhor depois de algumas horas, com uma cara de "tenho um segredo, mas não me pergunte sobre isso." É claro que ela quis saber para onde estava indo, por quê e todas as outras coisas; respondi que ela iria saber depois, ou isso iria nos prejudicar mais. Charme, hoje eu sei que era. E eu acho que ela é louca até hoje, porque que tipo de pessoa atravessa os Estados Unidos com alguém que nunca viu por um motivo misterioso?

Depois disso nós passamos na casa dela, comemos panquecas - que estavam muito boas, nota dez pra tia dela, uma tal de Susan -, pegamos uma mochila e outras coisas básicas e saímos. O plano era pegar um avião, mas como ela chegaria no Acampamento com um Nico queimado em uma caixa de sapato, decidimos ir por terra. Não tivemos muitos monstros no caminho, mas foi uma rota enorme.

Primeiro pegamos um trem de San Diego à Albuquerque, e outro até Oklahoma. Fomos de ônibus até Indiana, e pelas sombras chegamos em Manhattan. Foi mais de uma semana de viajem, quase sem parar, então chegamos no Acampamento mortos de cansaço. Tivemos tempo pra conversar, e isso foi ao mesmo tempo bom e ruim. Rimos loucamente enquanto ela falava sobre seu dia-a-dia, sua escola - um reformatório - e sua tia doida. Anna era uma pessoa naturalmente engraçada, não pensava para falar as coisas e era especialista em se meter em encrenca. Mas também discutimos bastante; não éramos exatamente 'fáceis de lidar', e eram mentes bem diferentes. Ela já era esquentada, eu nunca aguentei nada calado... Brigávamos por 'o que comprar na lojinha da estação', 'em que hotel ficar', 'por que isso e não aquilo'... Até nossas piadas às vezes acabavam em discussões! E, tenho que admitir, ela ganhava em todas.

A pior foi quando a fiz subir em um cão infernal. Reclamou, gritou, esperneou. Disse que não ia, que Kólasi - o nome dele, Inferno em grego - ia avançar nela, que queria ir de outro jeito. Foi mais difícil do que a guerra contra os Titãs, mas consegui fazê-la subir no cachorro. Chegamos ao Acampamento em minutos, mas ainda assim ela não quis falar comigo.

Então, depois de falarmos com Quíron, brigamos de novo e ela saiu andando pela floresta. Teve uma luta feia com um dos monstros mantidos no Acampamento, a sorte foi os irmãos Stoll estarem tramando alguma coisa por ali. Ela foi para o chalé de Hermes - um espanto, por ser a única meio-sangue com 13 anos não reclamada -, e começou a passar tempo _demais _com os gêmeos.

Anna continuava sem falar comigo, e eu já estava cheio disso. O pior é que tinha certeza de que se quisesse alguma resposta teria que dar o braço a torcer. Então enguli todo o meu orgulho e fui pedir desculpas, e a conversa foi mais ou menos assim:

- Ahn... - nessa parte ela me ignorou, como já havia me acostumado - Ok, Anna. Desculpa por aquele dia, com Kólasi, e depois, aquilo da floresta. Eu sei que você só estava esperando isso, então tá liberada. Pode voltar a falar comigo agora. - ela me encarou e começou a gargalhar.

Ok, eu fiquei com vontade de matar alguém. Eu estava ali, feito um idiota, pedindo desculpas por alguma coisa que nem era culpa minha de verdade, e ela ria? Gargalhava? Aí já é demais! Foi quando ela me abraçou, e bem... As coisas mudaram um pouco.

- Obrigada, ok? Não precisa fazer essa cara de assassino... Eu sei que fui infantil e criei caso, também dei motivo! Eu sou idiota, você sabe que eu sou, e aposto que esperava isso de mim, quer dizer... Eu faço discussões inúteis, e... - eu ri do modo como ela se afobava com as palavras. - Olha, eu juro que ia te pedir desculpas depois daquele dia, mas... Ah! Eu bati o recorde de não falar com alguém, se você esperasse só mais um dia...

- Aham. Até parece. Mas ok, desculpas aceitas. - ela ia começar a discutir, então mudei de assunto rapidamente. - Pra compensar, quer perder pra mim na esgrima amanhã?

- Pff. Até parece que eu vou perder... Presta atenção, garoto! - e tudo recomeçou. Mas eu até que fiquei feliz dessa vez. _Só dessa_.

Alguns dias depois, tudo estava mais ou menos normal. Nós ríamos diariamente, brigávamos diariamente... Nada muito preocupante. Monótono, até. Mas eu comecei a reparar nela. E eu não era o único, sem dúvida.

Por mais cabeça dura, orgulhosa, teimosa e irritante que Anna possa ser, suas qualidades não passam despercebidas. Era sincera, corajosa, disposta e alegre. E o resto... Que resto!

Não que eu seja algum tarado ou coisa do tipo, mas a garota é impressionante. Primeiro, nenhuma adolescente normal daquela idade tinha um corpo daquele. Humilhava até as garotas de Afrodite! Zeus queira que elas não vejam isso... Seu rosto não precisava de nada para ser bonita, assim como seus olhos. Os olhos azuis elétricos, como o de Thalia, que me deixaram tão convicto de que ela era filha do deus dos céus - depois de uma longa história, ela era filha de Apolo, que fez uma reclamação bem 'extravagante'.

Os lábios cheios, sempre contorcidos em um sorriso travesso e sua pele morena eram incrivelmente atraentes, mas... A minha perdição estava mesmo naqueles cabelos. Pretos como a noite, quase roxos no sol. Aqueles lindos cachos, sempre soltos, que deixavam seu estilo com uma aparência selvagem.

E eu vou matar Eros. Porque só pode ser feitiço dele, quem deixou ela mexer comigo assim? Esse jeito abobalhado de descrever uma garota...

Enfim, assim que percebi que estava pensando _demais_ em Anna, decidi falar com ela. Eu não ia perder essa chance por falta de coragem, não mesmo. E logo, logo eu voltaria ao Submundo, no fim do verão, e eu não ia esperar mais um ano inteiro.

Falei com ela no outro dia, na esgrima. Ela insistia em lutar comigo, mesmo caindo uma vez após a outra; mas ela iria melhorar. "Ou meu nome não é Anna Vallez!", ela dizia.

- Eu queria falar com você... - comecei. Decidir é fácil, mas na hora de realmente falar com ela... Ainda mais porque Anna estava tentando me acertar com uma espada perigosamente afiada, e eu tinha que me concentrar pra que a minha não sugasse a alma dela.

- Pode falar. - ela suspirou quando caiu novamente, mas ainda assim se levantou e tentou arrancar minha perna esquerda.

- Hm... Você sabe que eu gosto de você, não é? - me desviei, e ela bufou de frustração. - Desculpe.

- Cala a boca. Mas sim, eu sei. - me atacou de novo, pelo flanco. Arrancou um belo talho da minha camisa, mas eu não caí.

- Como assim, sabe? - desviei.

- Ué... Eu sou sua amiga. Seria bem complicado se você não gostasse de mim, não acha? - ela se embolou em minha rasteira, e levantou na mesma hora.

Pff. Não era bem aí que eu queria chegar.

- Não assim... E se eu realmente gostasse de você? - prestei mais atenção na expressão dela do que na luta em si, e ela quase me decapitou. - Woow.

Depois do familiar sorrisinho travesso, ela olhou para meu rosto por um segundo. Estava muito concentrada, não dava para decifrar o que estava pensando.

- Explique. - pronto. Como eu explicaria? - continuou me atacando. Estava ficando realmente difícil vencer _esta_ luta.

- Ah! Não dá pra explicar... Tipo... Zeus e Hera? - comparação horrível, eu assumo. Aparei um movimento que me partiria ao meio. Ela pegou a espada nas duas mãos, e veio pra cima de mim.

- Você chifrou sua namorada? - voou com a arma no meu pescoço, e fui obrigado a me jogar no chão. Anna sorriu vitoriosa, me esperando levantar.

- Não! Só... - decidi que não dava pra explicar. Fiz algo que não sou acostumado a fazer, agi por impulso. Desarmei-a e coloquei a espada em sua garganta, com a mesma cara que devo ter feito quando matei a Equidna. Ela entrou em choque por um segundo, mas foi o tempo que precisei.

A beijei na hora, sem tempo pra pensar. Ela se entregou completamente no início, mas segundos depois me empurrou pro chão. Pegou sua espada e continuou a luta, meio perdida mas ainda assim duplamente concentrada.

E a minha conclusão? Garotas são sociopatas. Elas sorriem pra você, te abraçam e dizem que te adoram, mas quando você beija elas é empurrado pro chão da Arena.

Desde esse dia, continuo tentando falar com ela, embora ela evite o assunto com todas as forças. Mas ela não me engana, não a mim.

Ela pode não admitir, mas eu sei em quem ela pensa quando fica sorrindo, vermelha, e olhando pro nada. E eu continuo tentando, porque alguma hora ela vai ceder.

**Notas: **Não se intimidem, ok? Os reviews tão pulando pra serem recebidos! Hahaahhaha'

;*


	3. Parte III

Notas: Narrado pela Anna, esse é o último capítulo da fic, e espero que estejam curtindo ^^...

Parte III

O quão diferente uma garota de 13 anos pode se tornar em menos de um mês? Muito, é essa a resposta.

Agora imagine, só imagine, essa situação: você está em um dia normal das suas férias, comendo pizza de calabresa com sua tia, e ela te pede pra pegar uma coisa no carro. Você vai pegar essa coisa, mas quando tenta voltar é perseguido por um cara que se transforma em uma mulher verde e sebosa, com um cachorro gigante que cospe fogo. Ah! Detalhe: você está sozinho, está escuro, não sabe droga nenhuma sobre lutas com seres que não deviam existir e eles tentam te matar. A primeira coisa que você pensa logicamente é: ferrou.

Então, pouco depois - na parte em que você quebrou o tornozelo, se ralou toda numa árvore e apelou pra todo deus que puder imaginar - aparece uma criatura de preto, com uma espada sinistra e com uma cara assassina, que atualmente atende por 'Nico di Angelo'. Primeiro achei que ele também queria me matar, mas estava correndo para o cachorro. Eu sinceramente não queria assistir o garoto morrer sem poder fazer nada, então fechei os olhos e esperei ouvir algum barulho. É lógico que não ouvi nada, porque o ser que vos fala é estúpido o bastante pra bater a cabeça na árvore com muita força e desmaiar.

Quando acordei estava descabelada, com dor de cabeça, o braço sangrando e sujo. E tinha um garoto completamente estranho enfaixando minha perna e rindo sozinho. Ele demorou uns bons minutos pra perceber que eu tinha acordado, e quando o fez começou a falar de um jeito estranho:

- Oi. Acho que você quebrou o tornozelo, e bateu a cabeça na árvore. Desmaiou por um tempo, e eu tenho que te levar pro Acampamento. Sua mãe deve ter te falado. Consegue andar? - me olhou, e pareceu se assustar. Poxa, eu estava tão horrível assim?

- Ahn... - devo ter feito a maior cara de mongol do mundo, mas... entenda meu lado, era uma situação no mínimo complicada. Tentei levantar, e literalmente esmaguei minha bunda no chão. Isso doeu muito, tipo... muito mesmo. E eu ri.

Antes de tudo, uma coisa sobre mim que vocês precisam entender. Eu tenho sérios problemas. Além dos normais, é claro, que são: dislexia, transtorno do déficit de atenção e hiperatividade, astigmatismo, hipermeutropia, miopia e transtorno obssessivo-compulsivo. Além disso, eu tenho surtos de raiva que já me renderam muitas encrencas - e expulsões de colégios - e instintos pra fazer merda. Impressionante, não? Pois é. Então você percebeu que meu cérebro não é muito normal; não me julgue por reações completamente sem noção. Tipo rir quando sinto dor, é um caso sem solução. Eu sou um caso sem solução. Mas enfim, continuando...

- É, acho que não. Por que eu estou aqui? - olhei em volta. Parecia um lugar não visitado havia anos. Estava imundo, e bem frio.

- Ahn... Você se machucou, e eu não tinha muitas ideias de para onde te levar.

Resumindo o resto da história, tia Susan concordou em eu ir para Manhattan com Nico - que salvou minha vida, palavras da minha tia -, mas não podíamos ir de avião e chegar muito mais rápido, porque não era seguro. Minha perna já tinha melhorado (?), então por isso eu já não podia argumentar. O jeito foi aceitar; fazer o que? Mas comecei a nutrir uma certa antipatia pelo garoto.

Três horas depois, estava em um trem quase vazio, encarando olhos misteriosos e negros que me encaravam de volta.

- Por que você não pode me falar sobre o Acampamento? - perguntei, quebrando o silêncio quase doloroso que se estabelecera.

- Ordens do pessoal do Acampamento...

- E o que você pode me contar então? Sobre isso tudo de 'tenho-que-ir-pra-Manhattan-agora'? - tentei irritá-lo.

- Depende do que quer saber... - respondeu vagamente, claramente não se deixando intimidar.

- Você. Sempre morou lá? - eu _ainda_ estava mantendo o tom áspero, mas sobre essa parte eu estava realmente curiosa. Ele não podia ter surgido do nada, podia?

- Eu não moro lá, só passo o verão. Moro em Los Angeles. Quero dizer, na maior parte do tempo. Viajo muito, moro em todos os lugares em que passo. - Complexo. Mas divertido; a vida que eu queria para mim, provavelmente.

- Idade? - ele hesitou. Como ele não sabia a própria idade? Ok, isso foi assustador.

- 14... - tentou mudar de assunto. - Pra alguém que parecia querer me matar, você é até... _social_.

- _Haha_. Engraçadinho. Fala de você. - ignorei a provocação e me acomodei no assento, esperando ouvir alguma história realmente boa.

- Sério? - ele não acreditou. Pff.

- É. - assenti, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança pequena. - Temos uma longa viajem, então...

- Ahn... Ok. - ele deitou nas cadeiras, com os pés apoiados na janela e os olhos grudados no vidro. - A casa em Los Angeles é do meu pai, fico com ele, minha madrasta e... alguns visitantes. - ele sorriu de lado, como se houvesse uma piada particular. - Gosto de... filmes de terror e romãs. - pausou, como se pensasse no que dizer.

- Que tipo de música? - perguntei aleatoriamente.

- Ahn... Não sei _que tipo_. Ouço... Linkin Park, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Trhree Days Grace, Pa...

- Então você gosta de música emo? - estava ficando interessante.

- Não! Por que insistem em dizer isso? - ele pareceu perguntar a si mesmo, completamente frustrado.

- Porque você ouve Three Days Grace. - chutei, rindo internamente.

- Pff... - Nico resmungou.

- E qual é a das roupas pretas?

- Ué... são roupas. Normais. Todo mundo usa roupas. - ele tentou fugir do assunto.

- Por que pretas? - continuei, me divertindo às suas custas.

- Porque sim. É uma cor... é uma boa cor, eu acho. Eu também uso branco.

- Na caveira da blusa preta? - atirei.

- Hm... Sim, mas...

- E a pulseira com espinhos? - o cortei, pressionando-o por mais respostas.

- É um bracelete, ok? - ele me olhou, parecendo aturdido.

- E o anel de caveira? - não pude evitar um sorriso.

- Foi um presente! - Nico exclamou.

- E a franjinha no rosto? - é, acho que consegui irritar um certo punk...

- É só o meu cabelo!

- Você é emo, Nico?

- Não! Quer parar de me analisar? - ele exaltou a voz. Ri abertamente, e ele me acompanhou. - Pra que isso tudo?

- Estava só tentando entender...

- Aham... Minha vez. Você conheceu seu pai?

- Não. - respondi. Era verdade; morei com minha mãe até os sete anos, quando ela morreu. Meu pai nunca apareceu, deu notícias nem nada. Nico pareceu _satisfeito_ com minha resposta, foi sinistro.

- Hum. Quantos anos _você_ tem?

- 13.

- Eu estou falando sério. Quantos anos?

- 13! - repeti. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim?

- Bem, na última vez em que chequei, minha mãe me deu à luz em...

- Ok. Isso é perturbador. Que tipo de música você gosta? Música "_emo_"? - ele devolveu. Eu ri; ele me esperou responder.

- Eu gosto de música boa. Não tenho preconceitos.

- Exceto Thre Days Grace?

- Exceto Three Days Grace. - concordei.

- Manias?

- Ahn... Quebrar coisas e ficar com raiva sem motivo - admiti. Nico fez uma cara de 'não brinca!', e continuou me interrogando.

- Tem medo de altura?

- Não. Eu gosto de altura; gera adrenalina. - dei de ombros.

- Seu maior medo, então? - levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Sei lá. Escuro?

- Ah! Fala sério, você não pode ter medo do escuro!

- E por que não? - perguntei, também o encarando.

- Porque é ridículo! Não tem nada demais no escuro, é só... Escuro.

- E qual o _seu_ maior medo, Di Angelo? - ele revirou os olhos, provavelmente por eu ter usado seu sobrenome.

- Isso não vem ao caso. E é a _minha_ vez de 'te entender'. Cor preferida?

- Pergunta inútil, mas ok. Azul... e preto - assumi mais uma vez.

- E depois _eu _sou emo. - Nico ironizou.

- Ninguém olha _pra mim _e pergunta se eu tomo antidepressivos...

- Como se eu tomasse antidepressivos...

- Você entendeu, por favor!

- É, entendi. - ele fingiu estar ofendido. Tentativa falha. - Esporte preferido? - continuou a me interrogar.

Passamos o resto da viagem assim, em um tipo de 'ping-pong'; nem vimos o tempo passar. Mas é claro que a convivência entre uma pessoa e eu não pode ser perfeita, então segundos depois de morrer de rir estávamos discutindo, de novo e de novo. O que dava mais raiva é que não víamos motivo nenhum, apenas estávamos conversando e de repente furiosos um com o outro.

E eu me odiava em todas as vezes, porque Nico era o melhor amigo que eu nunca tive e eu não conseguia manter um diálogo com ele sem terminar gritando. O que compensava eram os bons momentos, talvez as únicas razões para não termos desistido de chagar no tal Acampamento. Como aquela vez em que fomos obrigados a dormir literalmente no chão, e Nico puxou meu cobertor a noite inteira. Ele ficou completamente vermelho no outro dia, e eu quase tive um infarto de tanto rir de sua cara... Ou quando eu liguei para minha tia pelo celular - hoje eu sei que nunca mais devo fazer isso... -, e uma criatura disforme veio correndo atrás de mim por todo o corredor de um hotel. Nico me agarrou pelo braço e me puxou para uma sala estranha, e tentando me soltar eu acabei empurrando nós dois para uma escada que dava no porão. Caímos literalmente igual jacas maduras, uma em cima da outra, e gargalhamos como bêbados em show de piadas.

Pulando várias partes, brigamos novamente quando chegamos no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Eu fiquei com raiva, saí andando pela floresta, me machuquei e acabei conhecendo dois de meus "irmãos temporários". Travis e Connor eram legais, engraçados e encrenqueiros, a companhia perfeita.

Mas eu também não sou de pedra; estava me roendo de vontade de voltar a falar com Nico, tinha saudades até de brigar com ele! O problema era que eu não tinha coragem de pedir desculpas, e a culpa nunca foi dele.

O que significa que eu quase pulei quando ele veio me pedir desculpas... Veio todo quietinho, vermelho, uma gracinha! O sorriso dele quando o abracei, achei tão bonitinho!

Agora, que isso não saia daqui. Podem dizer o que quiser, que ele é emo, tem pacto com o _demo_, que é esquisitão ou qualquer outra coisa. Pra mim, Nico sempre vai continuar sendo meu _anjinho_. Meu anjinho bem estressado com uma missão complicada, mas ainda assim um anjinho.

Exceto nas partes em que estamos gritando loucamente um com o outro; aí ele é meu capetinha. Enfim... para todos os efeitos, ele foi um presente dos deuses para me ajudar a entender a mim mesma; entender que eu sou só um pouquinho louca, não completamente. E ele me ensinou que eu posso, sim, ter amigos que gostam de mim pelo modo como eu sou, incluindo o orgulho idiota e as frases retardadas. Eu posso amar esses amigos, e fazer disso uma relação que não acabe em algumas horas.

Então... no fim do discurso fofo de "ele é o melhor amigo que eu nunca tive", aconteceu o seguinte; os dias passaram normais, até aquele do treino de esgrima. Acho que nunca mais esqueço isso. Enfim... eis o diálogo das pessoas:

- Eu queria falar com você... - ele falou quando lutávamos. Pensei 'ele deve querer falar sobre como eu fui péssima na luta com faca ou algo assim...'

- Pode falar. - comentei frustrada, caindo pela milésima vez. Isso não era justo; ele fazia isso a séculos! Na verdade quatro anos mas ainda assim...

- Hm... Você sabe que eu gosto de você, não é? - ele falou. Bufei quando ele cortou meu braço. Ele fazia isso parecer tão fácil! - Desculpe.

- Cala a boca. - esse 'desculpe' não foi muito um incentivo. - Mas sim, eu sei. - Nico travou um pouco, e abri uma grande fenda na camisa dele. Continuamos a luta _e_ a conversa, uma dificultando a outra.

- Como assim, sabe? - como assim, ele não entendeu?

- Ahn... Eu sou sua amiga. Seria bem complicado se você _não_ gostasse de mim, não acha? - respondi por impulso, e ele pareceu decepcionado.

- Não assim... E se eu _realmente_ gostasse de você? - fiquei confusa por um instante, e por impulso quase arranquei a cabeça do garoto. - Woow!

Dei um sorrisinho pelas palavras dele e pelo meu 'pequeno sucesso', e vi de relance o rosto distante de Nico. Resolvi brincar um pouco, mas tinha alguma ideia do rumo dessa conversa.

- Explique. - falei simplesmente, e fingi que não estava realmente me importando com o assunto; continuei tentando acertá-lo com a espada. Eu estava até melhorando!

- Ah! Não dá pra explicar... Tipo... Zeus e Hera? - quase o parti ao meio; novamente o impulso sem noção.

Ok, se ele comparasse a Percy e Annabeth eu até entenderia, agora... Zeus e Hera? Isso soou... sério. Assustador, na verdade.

- Você chifrou sua namorada? - tentei romper o clima tenso, e consegui jogá-lo no chão. Sorri, mas não estava tão calma por dentro.

- Não! Só... - acho que ele desistiu de falar. E partiu pra ação.

Quando Nico colocou a espada na minha garganta pensei 'putz, ele vai me matar!'. Fiquei parada por um momento, encarando seus olhos hipnóticos perto de mim. Então ele me beijou. Isso mesmo, _me beijou_. Eu podia dizer qualquer outra coisa, mas não.

Eu agarrei ele - literalmente - pelo pescoço, o puxei pra mais perto e retribuí. Meus dedos se embaraçaram nos cabelos dele, e parecia que alguma força misteriosa - e depravada! - tinha se apossado de mim.

No segundo em que percebi o que tava rolando desci as mãos para os ombros dele e empurrei Nico pro chão. Tentei fingir que nada tinha acontecido mas... Talvez os batimentos pulando, o rosto vermelho ou as mãos tremendo tenham me entregado. Só talvez.

Eu estava completamente 'aérea', então não fui "eu" pelo resto do meu dia. Só consegui pensar direito em meu chalé, quando fui dormir. Eis a mente da garota:

"Ele me beijou. ELE ME BEIJOU! E eu beijei ele também. Calma... Por que eu estou loucamente feliz? É o Nico! Nico, meu melhor amigo, com aqueles olhos perfeitos... Ops. Alguma coisa tá errada. Como assim ele me beijou? A gente se beijou? Ele gosta de mim? É, ele falou isso hoje. Então ele gosta realmente de mim? Não! Ele não gosta realmente de mim! Quer dizer... Alguém gosta realmente de mim? Por que eu estou tremendo? Isso não está certo. Eu gosto realmente do Nico? Sim! Não, claro que não. Então o que foi aquilo na arena? Uma demonstração de carinho...? Ah, cala a boca! Anna, você gosta realmente do Nico. Ahn? Não, eu estou confusa por que ele me beijou. VOCÊ beijou ele. Depois que ele me beijou! Ok, nós nos beijamos. E você agarrou ele! É, o que foi aquilo? Acho que eu fui usada por algum espírito... Não! São desejos reprimidos! Quem falou isso? "Desejos" de quê, exatamente? Eu só tenho 13 anos! É, ela só tem 13 anos! E ele é meu melhor amigo! Será? Os sentimentos dele mudaram! Ele é meu amigo, não quero estragar isso! Ou quero? Aquele olhos... Foi tão bom! Own, ela está apaixonada! Pro inferno com essa sua 'paixão'! Eles são amigos. Amigos, entende? Duvido! Hey! O que houve aqui? Decida-se!'.

Confuso, não? Isso foi a guerra de opiniões e sentimentos dentro da minha cabeça naquela hora. Era como... Era exatamente como se o chalé de Afrodite inteiro estivesse na minha cabeça, discutindo entre si. E eu estava no meio, falando coisas sem nexo.

No fim da discussão, cheguei a três conclusões:

1 - Nico estava gostando de mim. Realmente.

2 - Eu não queria estragar nossa amizade.

3 - Eu estava gostando dele. Mas não queria poder gostar dele. Bastou ele me beijar pra eu perceber que eu estava fugindo disso há algum tempo, e continuei fugindo.

Comecei a evitá-lo, pra reorganizar minha cabeça, mas não deu certo. Porque toda vez que ele aparecia do nada com aqueles olhos maravilhosos e o sorriso confiante acontecia a mesma discussão dentro da minha cabeça, e eu ficava perdida em meus pensamentos.

No outro dia, eu já estava pronta pra dormir, e veio uma voz na minha cabeça. Só uma, clara, sem confusão nenhuma. "Se não gostasse dele, não ficaria martelando isso por semanas." Levantei da minha cama, saí do meu chalé às onze e quarenta da noite e bati na porta do chalé 13. Demorou algum tempo, mas Nico finalmente abriu a bendita porta. Descabelado, com sono e vestido de preto.

Encostei minha boca na dele por um segundo, não mais que isso.

- Eu acho que estou gostando de você. - sorri, me virei e voltei pro meu chalé, sem olhar pra trás ou ver a cara confusa que ele provavelmente fez.

No dia seguinte ele me procurou. Pela primeira vez fez algum barulho quando me viu saindo do chalé.

- Você é bipolar, tá de sacanagem comigo ou eu tô alucinando? - ele estava sério; não sairia dali sem uma resposta. Não consegui evitar um sorrisinho de diversão.

- Eu sou bipolar. E você podia me dar aquele beijo de novo... - ele me abraçou e me beijou uma segunda vez. Dessa vez não reprimi meus impulsos.

Você deve estar pensando "Oh, eles começaram a namorar, tiveram a benção de Afrodite e foram felizes para sempre." Até parece.

Estava tudo bem, até aquele jogo idiota de 'Verdade ou Consequência'. Não sei se foi uma pegadinha para mim e o Nico ou outra coisa, mas que aquilo rendeu... Depois de várias perguntas bem... capciosas, foi essa que me prendeu:

- Nico, o que há entre você e a Anna? - era Kayla, a suposta irmã que devia me apoiar e não fazer perguntas desse tipo.

O pior foi o silêncio que dominou o lugar. Nico me encarou, e eu o encarei de volta. Essa era uma pergunta sem resposta.

- Anna, o que há entre a gente? - ele perguntou. Alguns começaram a rir, outros não acreditaram.

- Eles tem um caso! - alguém falou.

- Que nada! Eles só se pegam algumas vezes! - essa foi mais constrangedora de ouvir.

- Ahn... Sem perguntas difíceis, ok? - falei, por fim. Nico apenas sorriu, não descobri o que ele pensou naquela hora.

Depois de muitas piadinhas e brincadeiras, terminamos o jogo sem a resposta. Mais tarde, quando andamos para a área dos chalés, a conversa recomeçou:

- O que acontece entre a gente, Anna? - eu estava olhando pro chão, mas Nico provavelmente estava sorrindo.

- Ahn... Somos amigos, não somos?

- Amigos que "se pegam" algumas vezes no dia? - ele respondeu, me fazendo rir.

- Ok, então somos 'amigos com benefícios'. Estamos 'ficando', como diriam as filhas de Afrodite. - sorri também, ainda não vendo seu rosto.

- Ou namorando... - olhei para Nico. De propósito, ele estava agora olhando para frente. Queria saber minha reação sem demonstrar as suas; odiava quando fazia isso.

- Talvez isso seja... precipitado. - pensei que ele ficaria com a cara fechada e não falaria mais nada, mas ele riu.

- Eu não acho. Você amaria ser minha namorada. - Nico piscou pra mim.

- Mas você se acha, hein, garoto? Que eu saiba, foi você quem tentou se declarar pra mim!

- Que eu saiba, foi você quem me acordou pra me beijar de pijama... - eu provavelmente fiquei vermelha.

- Ah! Fala que você não adorou aquilo, nem deve ter conseguido dormir depois! - ri, divertida.

- Depois eu sou convencido. Aham. Mas, voltando ao assunto... Você vai ser minha namorada ou não? - tentou manter o tom sério, sem sucesso.

- Não agora.

- Ah, vai sim. Você sabe o que aconteceu na última vez que tentou me evitar, não sabe? - passou o braço ao redor de minha cintura, beliscando minha barriga. Levou um tapa no braço.

- Não sei de onde você tira essa confiança toda! - ele gargalhou.

- Eu te conheço... Você não vai resistir por muito tempo!

- Veremos...

- Você não é imune ao meu charme, Anna! - e aquilo já tinha virado uma grande brincadeira.

- Ha-ha! Hilário você! - ironizei.

- E eu sei que você adora meus olhos... - ele olhava para mim e sorria, como se pudesse ler minha alma. Esperei que ao menos _isso_ ele não pudesse fazer...

- Como vo... - comecei, mas mudei de ideia. - E daí que eu adoro seus olhos?

- Ninguém adora meus olhos. Exceto você, e isso indica que você me ama. - Nico continuou.

- E você deduziu isso pelo lance dos olhos?

- Sim! Impressionante, não?

- Pff...

- E agora, namora comigo? - alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

- Você escutou o que eu te falei um minuto atrás?

- Aham. Namora comigo?

- Ah, meus deuses! Nico...

É, vai começar tudo de novo...

**Notas:** É, acabou... *snif*

Mas e aí, ficou bom? Agradeço já aos que leram =)

Beijos ;*


End file.
